


Fear Not The Night

by NaoSa (orphan_account)



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Could be viewed with Solangelo, Crossover, Fantasy, Other, World’s Collide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa
Summary: Seth just expected a normal day at his middle school. What he didn't expect, however, was to meet a certain dark haired demigod. The world's have collided, but they share the same enemy. Will they be able to stop Ronodin in time?Non-complaint with Trails if Apollo and Dragonwatch.CONTINUED SOLEY UNDER FANFICTION.NET!Fablehaven and Percy Jackson crossover adventure!Rated Teen for violence, no cursing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fear Not The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote Mr. Doom And Gloom. Here we are! Be sure to comment with feedback and things you enjoyed! Enjoy! :)

_Many, many years ago….._

“I am Ronodin!” The man announced, “the rightful heir to the throne of the fairy queen. The only dark unicorn. Niece of Molea herself and I request your presence, your excellency.”

“Your words mean nothing to me,” The voice hissed, “You speak meaningless words that mean nothing. I care not where you came from, only why you’re here. Your words are foreign but useless. Bring forward your offering if you wish to see your destiny read by the oracle of Delphi!”

Ronodin bowed his head as he set his offering on the table, “Is the offering acceptable?” He asked. It was a beautiful offering, something made in the fairy realm which he had stolen wt his exit. A statue covered in jewels and carved from solid gold. The flowers braiding the women’s hair enchanted to never whither.

Ronodin despised the statue, but he hoped it would be a better offering.

“It is not enough,” the oracle hissed as the familiar green smoke came out of the cave, “I must have more.”

“What will it take to satisfy you?” Ronodun asked calmly.

“I have seen into the future,” the oracle said, “One of my future hosts will be laid down by Hades himself, cursed to live without mercy. Though it will not be me at the time, they must be avenged. The event cannot be stopped, but revenge can be taken. In addition to your offering, I request you take revenge on Hades.”

“How?” Ronodin asked smoothly, “How can I do the oracle's bidding?”

“He will have a son,” the green smoke formed, “The son would have been the only one to be happy. To take this happiness and Hope away would be…. harsh for Hades.”

“You request I kill the son,” Ronodin confirmed.

“It is less than he deserves,” the oracle hissed, “But yes, it is what I request of you. This day won’t come for many years, but that is when you will strike. Swear the oath.”

“I swear it on the river Styx,” Ronodin said, “have I met your requirements?”

The voice coughed from the cave as the smoke started to surround the dark unicorn, lifting him into the air as it spoke the words.

_The young man once walked day but now walks at night._

_Discarded his horns and gave up all was right._

_The price he paid was large indeed._

_But a powerful destiny, he will now perceive._

_A destiny above gods, his aunt, and me._

_Take the crown and take the throne._

_Break the oath and all comes down._

_Make this happen with your final breath_

_The dark unicorn wins, with no regret._

Ronodin fell harshly against the ground as the smoke dissipated and went back to its source. Ronodin braced himself against the cold ground as he regained himself. The word's related through his brain as the smile graced his features once more.

He may have to wait long for this, but the wait would be worth it. 

* * *

“What was that all about?” Will asked finally as he led me towards the infirmary. “Percy looms like you just hit him over the head with a brick.”

“Nothing much,” Nico said, “Just letting go of old grudges.”

Will raised an eyebrow at Nico but didn’t push it any further, which Nico was grateful for. He wasn’t quite ready to be coming out to everyone, at least not yet. But he had finally confessed his crush to Percy, take that Cupid! He sent a smirk to the god of love out there, wherever he may be. 

Will lead Nico towards the big house, before reopening the idea of conversation. “The infirmary”s in the basement,” Will explained, “Sometimes we use the Apollo cabin when we have a lot of patients, we've been having to do it a lot lately with these wars.”

Wars, Nico thought. As if one wasn’t enough.

“But I reserved a spot for you,” Will continued, “So you’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Nico asked slowly, “I’m sure there’s someone who needs it more than me, I can just head back to my cabin and do a little self-treatment. I’ve done just fine on my own before, give it to someone else.

“Nope,” Will said sternly, “Nico, you need that bed and we both know what happens when you take care of yourself. You’re literally on the break of fading into oblivion and you’re saying you’ll be fine. Besides, even if you didn’t have a bed here, I’d still put you in the Apollo cabin. You aren’t getting away that easily.”

“Fine!” Nico raised his hands in surrender, “I’ll go to the infirmary.”

Will snorted, “You’re acting like you’ll be spending Three days in Tartarus.” Will clearly did not see the way Nico flinched, but it was there. “You’ll be fine and the alternative is taking it up with Styx, you promised me three days.”

“I know Solace,” Nico snapped, “Can we just get started?”

Will nodded before leading Nico into the big house and down the stairs. Nic took a minute got ale in his surroundings out of habit. The sight he saw surprised him though. The infirmary was a lot friendlier than he had thought, much to his distaste and interest. He’ll secretly admit he liked the warm feeling it was giving off, but did it have to be so… bright?

Everything was yellow and white, most likely having to do with the irony of Apollo being the sun god. All beds were neatly lined up along the sides and a few had more private sections. Nico noticed how many people were in the beds, he only counted a few empty beds.

But despite all the warm vibes it was giving off, it came with a smell of death to Nico. More like a sense than a smell, but it was there. An aura of death in a way and the best place to find that was none other than a hospital. He tried not to let it bother him, but it was still gnawing at the back of his mind.

“Are you alright?” Will asked, clearly conceded.

“I’m fine,” Nico said stiffly, “Where are you keeping me?”

The eyebrow-raising returned, but he continued. “I thought you might like a more private space,” he explained as he led Nico towards the back of the infirmary, “So I thought I’d give you a room towards the back, a bit more out of the way.”

Nico nodded gratefully, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Will said, “Being the head of the infirmary does have its perks.”

Nico cautiously took a seat, as if the bed was going to swallow him up at any moment. But despite Nico’s clear discomfort, Will Just kept on talking.

“I don’t think you have a medical file already,” Will said and Nico nodded in conformation, “So we’ll have to start a new one for you before I check you out. Full name?”

“Nico Di Angelo,” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

“Date of birth?” Will asked.

“January 28th, 1932. I’m fourteen, or 88.” Nico dead-panned. 

He smirked at Will’s stunned reaction. “How does that work?” Will couldn’t help but ask.

“Long story,” Nico sighed, “And not one I feel like telling right now, but long story short, physically and mentally I’m fourteen if that helps at all. I was just brown seventy years ago and have been in this world that long. I am not immortal.”

“I’ll have to go with that then or it will mess up by sheet,” Will jotted a few notes, “ADHD, Dyslexia, or both?”

“Both, but I can read Italian as well as Greek,” Nico explained. 

“Any family?” Will asked innocently.

“I have a half-sister, Hazel,” Nico said.

“Anyone else?” Will asked.

“No,” Nico said, the memory of his sister passing through his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Will asked,

“Fine,” Nico said, “Just keep talking.”

“I’m going to need to take a blood sample,” Will said, “Alright?”

“Blood sample?” Nico asked, “What are you, a vampire?”

“Oh, it’s this modern thing.” Will said, “I just need to test your blood for a few things and figure out your blood type and all that.” He pulled out a needle from who knows where.

Nico jumped, “Get that thing away from me!”

“What, this?” Will held up the needle playfully.

Nico jumped defensively, “Get it away!”

“Don’t tell me the ghost king is afraid of a shot,” Will was having way too much fun with this for Nico’s liking, “Come on, maybe if you’re a good boy you can have a lollipop. I can give you a Star Wars bandaid as well if you would prefer it.”

“Not funny Solace,” Nico said.

“I’m going to count to three,” Will said slowly.

“Stop!”

“One,”

“Leave me alone!”

“Two,”

“Go to Tartarus!”

“Three,” Will said smugly as he gave Nico the shot. 

Nico slapped his arm right after he had regained himself from screaming, “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Will said smugly, “Let’s keep going.”

“I don’t trust you anymore.” Nico glared at him.

“Well that’s too bad, are you ready to continue!”

Nico grumbled, which Will took for a yes. “Well I think we have most of it so far, I know your godly parent is Hades.” Nico snorted, “Hey, I’m trying my best here.” Will pouted before he continued, “I think I can fill out the rest of this myself then. However.”

Nico groaned as Will continued. “You're underweight. You’re going to be eating a lot and I’m not taking any of your sass death boy. I’m going to be eating with you at every meal. Also, no under-worldly stuff for at least two weeks or you’ll fade. Doctors' orders.”

Nico opened his mouth to protest, “Will, I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

“No sass!” Will said happily, “Now, let’s get back down to business. Any injuries to report?”

“Well,” Nico said uncertainty, “I have these, but I’m fine.” He gently pulled up his sleeves to reveal the scratches he had gotten from his trip, courtesy of a werewolf. 

He jumped as Will grabbed his wrist and examined the scratches. “Nico, these are infected!” Will exclaimed, “Did a child of Ares patch these up?” Close enough, Nico thought smugly. “The stitches are messy and falling apart and you’re getting close to losing your arm because of this!”

Nico panicked as he realized Will’s hand was still on his wrist. After his time with the giants, he still wasn’t very used to physical contact after his time with the giants.

“Nico don’t you dare!” Will exclaimed, but he was too late. Nico vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Nico had shadow traveled before. He had shadow traveled many times, but he had never felt like this.

Rather than the comfort the solitude brought, it came more like a pain. Rather than comforting him with the fact he was alone, they were taunting him by it. All he could see was black, he could think, but that made it only worse. He could feel himself being hurtled across the world. He felt himself pass through something that left a shiver down his spine. A barrier he was all too familiar with, the barrier to the underworld.

He actually wasn’t the one who was being in himself here and he knew that. He may have wanted to desperately, But he wouldn’t have found the energy. Someone else was transporting him and he was heading to the Underworld. His father.

Nico felt himself being thrown across the ground as he fell against the familiar smooth stone. “Are you alright son?” He heard someone ask.

“I’m fine,” Nico said sternly as he wobbled to stand up, “What am I doing here?”

Hades sat awkwardly on his throne, “And if I said I just wanted to see my son?” He asked.

“I would laugh,” Nico said, “Father, I must get back to camp soon.” The saying was unfamiliar in his mouth.

Hades raised an eyebrow, “You’re staying?”

“Yes,” Nico said.

“Good,” Hades said, “It will be good for you.”

“I guess,” Nico said.

“Has everything been alright for you?” Hades asked, “Everyone been alright? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Nico said.

“Good, good.” Hades said, “Anything new in your life?”

“Father, I highly doubt you invited me here Just to talk.” Nico said impatiently, “Is there something you need done or something? Some rouge spirits for me to find? A quest? Summoning a few ghosts or exterminating them? Can you please just tell me?”

“I’m curious why you’re in a rush to get back,” Hades said bluntly. “I’ve never seen you this anxious to get back.”

“A certain doctor”s going to be mad at me for coming here in the first place,” Nico said, “The sooner I get back, the less of a lecture I’ll get.”

“Alright,” Hades said, “I did bring you here for a reason.” Nico beckoned him on. Hades sighed, “A warning, not a mission.”

“Alright,” Nico said, “What’s the warning?”

“I don’t know,” Hades said.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Nico asked.

“I know there is a warning, but I don’t know what it is,” Hades said.

“You brought me here for that,” Nico said.

“I did,” Hades said, “And now I dismiss you.”

Nico felt the shadows wrap around him once more, only this time he felt a little more protected than before. He guessed his father was now taking a few precautions to make sure he was safer. But even with this, the shadows still kicked at him. He felt himself in the familiar infirmary bed before the world went black.

* * *

Nico fought to open up his eyes when he looked at the blinding lights of the infirmary. 

He hadn’t even opened his eyes when the healer began his rant, “Nico Di Angelo!” He repeated, “What did you think you were doing shadow traveling like that? Especially after I had just said you weren’t allowed to be doing it anymore!”

“Sorry Solace,” Nico said, rubbing his eyes. “Hades had something to tell me.”

“Is everything alright?” Will asked.

Nico dismissed it, “Everything's fine. He barely told me anything.” This was honestly true. 

“The truth death-boy,” Will said.

Nico glared at the nickname, “He had a warning for me.”

“And?” Will asked.

“That’s it,” Nico said.

“That’s it,” Will said, “Either you’re a terrible liar or that is a very strange truth.”

“The latter,” Nico said.

“Well, since it’s nothing important, I’m free to lecture to you!” Will said almost a little happily, “Did you seriously think you could do that and get away with it?”

“I’m fine!” Nico repeated.

“Nico, you were out for a day.” Will said, “Even if your father led the shadow traveling, it’s still not good for you. If you were in charge, you would be on a death bed rather than an infirmary one. We don’t want death-boy to become a reality do we?”

“Don’t call me death-boy,” Nico said.

“Sure thing Neeks,” Will said smugly.

Nico groaned, “That’s even worse than death-boy.”

“Death-boy it is!” Will said happily, “Now, because I’m so kind, the day you were asleep will count to your three days of obliged stay. Maybe if you're a good boy you can play capture the flag tonight. Without powers, but I’ll let you use a sword.”

“I’m not a baby,” Nico said.

“Do you want to capture the flag tonight or not?” Will asked.

Nico sighed, “Fine, what do you want?”

“I healed your scratches and a lot of other things well you were asleep,” Will explained, “I managed to drive out the infection on the cuts, but that's all. I needed you awake to fully heal them.” Nico nodded.

“I won’t touch you,” Will promised, “I’ll just hover my hand. It may take a little while longer, but I can do that if you prefer, it’s up to you.”

“That would be nice,” Nico admitted.

“Alright, hold out your arm,” Will said as Nico obliged. Nico watched fondly as Will started to hum and chant, Nico could understand a lot of the words, but not all of it. He caught words like ‘Apollo’, ‘heal’, ‘mend’ and more among those lines. He watched in wonder as his cut slowly started to heal until it was only a faint line. His voice was far from good, but he could keep a tune,

Will pulled back, “Darn, you can still see it.”

“That’s cool,” Nico flexed his arms.

“Well, we all aren’t mysterious, broody princes of the underworld,” Will teased, “But that doesn’t mean we’re powerless either.”

“Can all your siblings do this?” Nico asked curiously.

Will shook his head, “No, only I can.” He said honestly, “One of the only things I got from Apollo. I got a healer's hands, but nothing with archery, music, or poetry. I have a pretty scary whistle though, makes people cower in pain. Not something I advertise though.”

Nico snorted, “I’m not complaining about the lack of poetry.”

Will chuckled, “I’ve heard stories about Apollo’s poetry!” He said dramatically.

“And you say you got nothing else from him,” Nico jokes.

Will gasped dramatically, “Did the ghost king actually make a joke? What has the world come to?”

“Drama queen,” Nico rolled his eyes, “Well, is that all you have for me, doctor?”

“You need to eat, but that’s all.” Will said, “Any preferences?” 

Nico thought about it, but he couldn’t find any septic cravings since he was trapped in the jar. Pomegranate seeds were officially ruined for him after that. But rather than saying all of that, he shrugged. He didn’t really care what he ate at this point. 

“Two pieces of toast and scrambled eggs it is,” Will jumped out of his seat by Nico’s bed. Nico slumped into the bed and breathed in the scene of the pillow. The death aura had decreased significantly, Nico just hoped it was because all the people had been healed rather than the other option. 

Faster than what should have been humanly possible, Will returned the room juggling a few plates before setting them down on the table next to Nico’s cot. “I asked for a meal, not a buffet.” Nico deadpanned as he took in the sight of the food. 

Will rolled his eyes before responding, “You need to eat.” He repeated.

Nico sighed as he picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at the edge of it. He looked up at Will, who was just standing there. “When was the last time you ate?” Nico asked.

Will shrugged, “I’m fine.”

Nico snorted, “Hypocrite.” He shoved a plate of eggs at the doctor, who hesitantly took it. In contrast to Nico, he all but shoved it into his mouth. Most people would say he ate faster than anyone they had ever seen, but Nico had seen Percy eat. How does one human could eat so many blue pancakes in a single meal, Nico had no idea. Then again, they weren’t entirely human.

“Thanks,” Will said after he finished his place of eggs.

Nico looked at him before pushing him a slice of toast. Despite the hesitation in Will’s eyes, he accepted the offering. Nico knew the only reason he had accepted it is because there was already a lot of food for Nico to eat. By the time Will had finished his slice of toast along with a small plate of bacon, Nico had finished about half of his toast.

Will stared at him, “You need to eat more.”

“I’m not hungry,” Nico said.

“Eat.” Will persisted.

“I did eat,” Nico exclaimed.

“More,” Will said.

“I am eating more,” Nico said impatiently, “I eat slow.”

“Fine, but you have to finish that piece of toast before we play capture the flag.” Will crossed his arms, “Also, if you don’t finish that piece of toast, I will get Percy and Jason in here to shove it down your throat. Would you like to deal with your cousins or with me?”

Nico stared at Will in horror, he did not want Percy and Jason to be brought into this. Will smiled smugly, “Hou have thirty minutes to finish that piece of toast. I have to go check on a few other painters, so you are going to be here alone for a bit. I’ll have Kayla come to check on you in a half-hour if I’m not done.” And with one last smile, Will left the room.

Nico stared at the piece of toast for a minute, clearly unsure about what to do with it. He didn’t want to finish that piece of toast. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he quickly tossed his toast into the shadow of his cot. It vanished into the shadow realm, never to be seen again. Nico felt a little dizzy, but it was worth it.


End file.
